Sex Wars
Sex Wars was the ultimate battle of the sexes typed question & answer game. Gameplay Round 1: "Land Mine" Each team was asked two questions with four answers. Three of the answers were correct, while one of them was wrong. The wrong answer to each question was called the "Land Mine". Team members would take turns picking answers. Each time a correct answer was picked, the team would score 5 points. If the team picked all three correct answers before they picked the "Land Mine", they would score a 5 point bonus. But if the team picked the "Land Mine" before they picked all the correct answers, the other team would score 5 points for each remaining correct answer. Round 2: "The List" Two categories were played in this round. Each category had a list of ten answers, which were all sent into the show's website. The teams would take turns making bids on how many correct answers they could name on a category. This continued until a team chose to go for the maximum of ten answers, or until a team challenged the other team to fulfill their bid. Members of the team in control of a question would take turns giving answers. Giving an answer that made it to the list would add 10 points to the bank while giving an answer that didn't would lock that team member out for the rest of the category. If the team fulfilled their bid before all three members were locked out, they won all the points from that category. But if all three members were locked out before the bid was fulfilled, the other team would get a chance to steal the points. One correct answer had to be given in order for the steal to be successful; otherwise, the points would go to the team who failed to fulfill their bid. Round 3: "Men or Women" Each team member was equipped with a buzzer, all of which were not typical game show buzzers; the buzzers on the women's team were blow dryers and their sound was a cat screeching when a member of that team buzzed in, while the buzzers on the men's team were drills and their sound was a dog barking when a member of that team buzzed in. Hosts Roth and Cole would alternate turns asking questions, and teams would buzz in and guess if the question applied to men or women. A right answer earned the team points, while a wrong answer gave the points to the other team. Each question was worth 10 points, except for the final question, which was worth 25 points. In some episodes, a ray gun sound was heard when the women's team buzzed in and a swoosh sound was heard when the men's team buzzed in. There was even a girl squeal when the women team buzzed in and a manly yell when the men team buzzed in. Round 4: "Final Round" Each team was given three categories to choose for their opponents to answer a question from. Both teams had to wager at least half their score. If a team answered a question correctly, their wager was added to their score. But if a team answered a question incorrectly, their wager was subtracted from their score. The team with the most points at the end of this round won the game and $10 times their winning score. Gallery $(KGrHqNHJFQE88fB,Nn)BPcV7IlmRQ~~60_57.JPG|Press Photo sex-wars.jpg|Set Pic Pics of J.D. and Jennifer jenni03-07.jpg jenni03-08.jpg jenni03-09.jpg jcole01.jpg jcole02.jpg jcole03.jpg jcole04.jpg jcole05.jpg jcole06.jpg jcole07.jpg jcole08.jpg jcole09.jpg jcole10.jpg jcole11.jpg jcole12.jpg jenni03-01.jpg Rating Music Scooter Pietch Inventor Howard Schultz Studio CBS Television City, Hollywood, CA Trivia Scooter Pietch also did the music for WinTuition. Links Official website (via Internet Archive) [http://www.gameshowgarbage.com/ind251_sexwars.html Sex Wars @ Game Show Garbage] Category:Battle of the Sexes Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Gambling Category:Surveys Category:Adult Category:MGM Television Category:Syndicated shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:2000 premieres Category:2001 endings